


Breaking Bonds

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Deepthroating, Don’t repost to another site, Gang Rape, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Curtis (Voltron), Mind Control, Mindbreak, Multi, Naughty List Exchange 2020, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Painful Sex, Rape, Raped by own robotic appendage, Referenced Rape/Noncon during Kerberos Mission, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Strangling, Tasers, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: With the Atlas Crystal corrupted and the crew mates mind controlled, Shiro is the prime target.*Written for the Naughty List Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Sam/Iverson/Curtis/Coran/Shiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Breaking Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krubera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krubera/gifts).



Everything had happened so fast, Shiro thought he had plunged into some delirious dream after passing that wormhole.

One dobosh after entering the portal, shooting towards the Paladin's last location, the Atlas came to a sharp shuddering halt. The lighting flickered, plunging the Bridge into darkness save the crystal’s hiccuping glow.

Fighting the drowsiness from his knock to the head, Shiro hoisted himself from the terminal, and scanned the room, his heart pounding with fear over his friends. Their startled screams still rang in his ears, the responsibility of their well-being falling onto his shoulders.

“Everyone…” Shiro panted, narrowing his eyes into the darkness for signs of the others. “Is everyone alright?”

No one answered, but he made out the silhouetted shapes rising to their feet. As the crystal blinked from serene blue to green, Shiro made them out a little more clearly.

_ ‘Iverson. Coran. Sam. Curtis… All accounted for.’ _

Relief turned to worry when their eyes looked upon him, not glazed or frightened like he expected, but…

Glowing green, like the crystal powering the Atlas.

Before he knew it, Shiro was surrounded by the faces of friends he trusted with his life. Coran approached first, his hands reaching out towards Shiro’s neck. The Captain held his hands outward in authoritative warning, not wanting to hurt his friend.

”Coran. Are you alright?”

His big heart proved to be his downfall.

A violent shock seized through Shiro’s body, sending him straight to the floor, and then the pack descended like hungry wolves. A hand crushed his throat, while others forced his arms and legs down, and apart.

Mind still reeling, Shiro tried to focus, only to find the faces of his trusted colleagues staring down at him. He even made out the taser sparking in someone’s hand. The first face he recognised was Sam Holt, an engineer and dear friend,  _ strangling _ him.

“...am… S… Sam… Pl… ease…”

But nothing remained, only a malevolent glare baring down at him. When that forceful grip left his crushed throat only to tear at his clothing, along with eager hands from his fellow crewmates, Shiro caught on and panicked.

“What are you… Stop…!”

They did not relent, pinning the Captain completely to the ground, and tearing away at his black attire. Despite Shiro’s struggles, writhing desperately beneath Sam’s unyielding body, he couldn’t budge.

Only cold smiles greeted him, sending terror down his spine, and knowing he couldn’t fight back what they had in store.

“You can’t…”

They did.

Sam went first, forcing himself all the way into Shiro in a single merciless thrust. Shiro cried out, paralysed by the intrusive agony. He didn’t dare open his eyes, not wanting to watch a friend so dear to him partake in such visceral savagery.

_ ‘No… It’s not you, Sam. _

_ Not the real you. You wouldn’t do this.’ _

And yet the fear Shiro felt towards his fatherly friend felt very real. Bile burned in the back of his throat, his entire body freezing in place, leaving him completely vulnerable.

Every thrust felt like a knife inside him, blooming red pain through his sides, threatening to tear him asunder. A slap forced Shiro to open his eyes, fists bunching his hair and making him  _ look _ . By his side kneeled Commander Iverson, leering down at him, daring him to avert his gaze or close his eyes.

“Iver… son…” Shiro’s lips trembled, his chest shuddering. “Whatever’s doing this, fight it... please…”

Nothing changed in Iverson’s demeanour, no spark of recognition dawning on the Officer’s once gruff but amicable face.

When Shiro felt Sam finishing inside him, filling him up with no shame, he was forced to look at the men subduing him, crew men who were his family partaking in his humiliation and violation.

Listening to Sam’s guttural pleasure unleashed against his ear devastated Shiro further, making him wonder if he could ever hear the other man speak without recoiling in horror again.

Probably not.

He didn’t have time to squeeze his legs shut, shutting the world out, when an impatient Iverson forced Shiro onto his knees. The Captain watched his Commander’s arousal draw closer to his dry lips until he could no longer hold back.

No words were needed for Shiro to know what he wanted.

_ ‘Open your mouth.’ _

The powerless Captain had no choice.

Like the shock of Sam’s rough penetration, Iverson forced himself inside Shiro’s mouth. Tearing up, he gagged, instinctively trying to pull back, only to receive another smack across the head. A hand forced him forward, taking in more of Iverson’s length.

Every thrust inside his mouth made him nauseous, but Shiro was kept in place by Iverson’s grip behind his head, and someone taking advantage of his exposed rear to continue where Sam had gained such satisfaction.

Whoever assaulted him out of view did not hold back, forcing his Altean arm behind his back while running his nails aggressively down his back. As Shiro lamented the fresh scratches that would kiss his long faded scars, he choked back sobs at the return of that explosion of pain deep inside him, erupting with every thrust.

Attempts to shield his mind from the torment, thinking of the men he knew of good heart and conduct, dissolved as the physical pain and distress kept grounding him back to the present. 

Mind control or not, this was his reality, caused by people he knew and trusted deeply.

No safe retreat inside Shiro’s mind could protect him from that.

When Iverson did the deed, nearly suffocating him with his seed, Shiro finally managed to pull back, coughing and spitting what had stained his mouth. The man holding him into submission from behind rocked viciously into him until leaving his own incriminating essence before coldly withdrawing.

Shiro felt disconnected while very much rooted in the moment, peering around weakly only to find the perpetrator glaring back at him, his limp length glistening in the faint crystal light.

Curtis, his Communications Officer, those once gentle blue eyes corrupted with that tainted green glow.

Struggling with the sense of betrayal, Shiro clenched his teeth, sweat mingling with his tears. He long cast away the possibility of his situation being a terrible nightmare, a remnant of his terrors in Galra captivity.

Whatever happened to the Atlas crystal, to his men,  _ knew _ . And Shiro’s heart sank when another dragged him onto his feet, then shoved him against the terminal he always stood at.

His abused backside was bare for all to see, the shameful residue from his prior…  _ rapists _ . Shiro hated acknowledging it, that even when this was all over, he could never tear away that image of them.

That Sam, Iverson, Curtis, and now Coran - friendly, jovial Coran - took turns raping him.

With one last horrified glance, Shiro turned his head towards Coran, a close friend and mentor of the Paladins since their humble beginnings, and he took a deep swallow, his lip quivering.

“...Coran… Pl… ease… Don’t….”

All that faced him were gleeful green eyes, framed by blue Altean markings and a whimsical moustache. He no longer conveyed playfulness or cheerfulness, but something dangerous.

One last defiance. One last monstrous violation.

What Shiro experienced wasn’t another cock forcing it’s way inside of him, but something larger. Something unexpected that horrified him to his core because it was only then, he realised what had been missing since Curtis held him down.

It began with the tips, pressed tightly together, penetrating Shiro’s abused entrance. A little more inched in, piece by piece, until he could no longer take any more, not that it stopped Coran from utilising the object to his advantage.

Coran pulled it out, then shoved it back in. Finally, Shiro broke down, whimpering incoherently as his own Altean hand penetrated him over and over again. The others who already had their fill stood and watched, the green glow from the nearby crystal demonising their menacing smiles.

xxx

Far away, a screen blinked to life.

The young man had been returning from a trying ordeal, fighting to liberate a planet nearly wiped out by Honerva’s fleet. While his fellow freedom fighters congratulated each other on a job well done, his mind lingered on something else.

_ ‘Shiro’s late. It’s not like him to miss out on the action.’ _

When his monitor came on, broadcasting footage live from the Atlas Bridge, his blood ran cold and his brain swirled in disbelief at what he saw before his very eyes.

Shiro, the man that everything to him, being violated by his closest crewmen.

Then, to shatter his heart into the smallest pieces, the Paladin heard his name in a small, broken voice.

“...Keith…  _ Help… _ ”

He snapped from his horrified trance.

“Shiro!” His heart pounding, the Paladin instinctively locked the Black Lion into acceleration towards the Atlas’ current location, determined to save Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Krubera as part of the Naughty List Exchange 2020 PH. This was a doozy to write for lots of reasons. Many tropes worked with this dark kind of fic, like the torture, and overwhelming nightmarish feel of what Shiro is going through.
> 
> Even though it’s a mind control situation via the Altean crystal, the betrayal and hurt Shiro would feel is very real. It allowed for some very twisted and terrible actions from the crewmates that they would never ever do if they weren’t mind controlled. As mentioned, the tropes for this prompt felt strangely right for such a horrifying situation.
> 
> Basically, it’s Bad Times for Shiro.
> 
> I did add the scene with Keith at the end to give a little hope, and you know Keith (and the other Paladins) would totes save Shiro. Who knows what would happen once the mind control disappears? Or Keith arrives first? It’s left a little open ended for the reader.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. 🖤


End file.
